


Lexicology

by Newt (The_Incredible_Newt)



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, In Game, Inspired by Real Events, Self-Indulgent, real events in game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Incredible_Newt/pseuds/Newt
Summary: I fear there might be a third impostor...
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Lexicology

**Author's Note:**

> Alliances were made during some games, which was fun AND I DEVELOPED FEELINGS OF BROHOOD FOR MY CO-IMPOSTORS AND THE BEANS
> 
> Also, I looked up real latin to make up the name if the alien species, I'm very proud of myself.

  
  
  


My name is Green. 

Well, my name isn't actually Green, it's the color of my suit but I've never seen any of the crewmembers' face and none of them has seen mine, it's easier to just use our colors. 

For all intents and purposes, my name is Green and I'm the one you call when you spilled coffee on the security console and it's doing the weird sparkly thing. Or when you can't find the bloody watering can, Lime for the nth time, it's on the fucking shelf, where you last put it! 

I'm the gofer, basically. 

And I don't mind, it's nice to visit all those places where all I have to do is make sure the scientists and techs have all they need. And I'm being paid for it! 

The first mission was nice, at least. The ones that followed, a bit less nice. 

You see, I don't belong. I don't have a fancier than fancy diploma, a brain the size of Jupiter or twenty patents in my name before the age of 18, I'm just...Green. I got where I am with a lot of luck and the right connections, thanks again uncle Gary! but other than that, I'm nothing special and it turns out that nerds can be very mean if you're not of the same genus of nerd. 

So yes, I'm being bullied by nerds but I'm being bullied by nerds IN SPACE so overall, I don't mind much. 

Or I didn't mind much, until it nearly got me killed. 

What uncle Gary and his buddies didn't tell is that yes, life outside of Earth has been found. It has been found, attacked, attempted to be exploited and kept very quiet because it's not friendly at all. 

The nerds call them _simulamen malignans_ but their names can be Black, White, Red, any color really, because they're parasitic _shapeshifters_. I call them impostors, personally, not that anyone cares.

Their existence mean that crews rotate pretty often. It's very rare to meet someone again simply because a mission is either successful and some members got parasited by impostors then found out and dealt with or it's a failure and Space Z now has one more ghost ship in the emptiness of space, populated by weird tentaculey things with teeth and some bones. 

I nearly got thrown out of a ship or into the bloody lava pit the nerds are studying more than once because apparently, doing my thing, by myself, and being me "makes me sus". Even when I submit med scans there's always one wanker who wants to have me yeeted because they find me sus. 

Which brings us to my present mission. 

I tend to stay out of all the detective work because I wanted to go to space, do my job and that's it. I do my tasks and make people happy, they can figure out who to kill among themselves. We don't want none of it in this house, sir, no thank you! 

This mission's Red has never liked me. They make me fetch stuff for them and then lie and say they didn't ask for this thing but that other thing on the other side of the ship. They're mean. But they are charismatic so when they started pushing for me to be dumped with the trash, people started to agree. My days were counted because Mx."I have over thirty patents to my name" didn't like my face. They had never even seen it! 

So when I saw Orange walk up to them and his body split in half, sprouting sharp teeth and spines along with some tentacles to take a bite out of Red, I figured that it was none of my business and wished him a good day. I wasn't very sad about it and when their body was reported, I was very surprised to hear both Orange and Blue vouch for me. 

Impostors work in pairs at most. Something in their biology keeps them from being too close to their kin, they're a solitary species. Three people vouching for each others cleared all of us from any suspicion and it was decided that Cyan, who had been unaccounted for, would be vented. 

  
  


I know that it makes me a bad person. A traitor to my kind. A despicable coward and so many other unflattering names. I can still see the face of hurt betrayal and despair on Lime's face, who had seen my medical scans, as Blue speared her head, shattering her helmet. 

My name is Green. They called them Orange and Blue. They called them _simulamen malignans_. They even ended up calling them impostors. 

  
  


As we drift among the stars, I call them friends. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
